


Subliminal

by WhoInWhoville



Series: FoundVerse [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 700 follower celebration, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, FoundVerse, Freudian Slip, John Smith - Freeform, MY BABIES, Mutual Pining, jane smith - Freeform, john x jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoInWhoville/pseuds/WhoInWhoville
Summary: John and Jane know they belong together -- they just don'tknowit yet.





	Subliminal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Almost 700Followers Drabble-a-Thon. Thank you for the prompt, Dearest Anonny!

 

John knew his handwriting was almost unreadable, but Jane -- his muse -- was always able to decipher the looping letters.

The words spilled out of his brain, through his pencil, and onto the paper like a storm-swollen river.

She had sparked an idea yesterday afternoon. "The Puppeteer..."

_The Professor gritted against the powerful telepath threatening his mind, but then the onslaught stopped._

_Iris stiffened and gasped._

_"Leave. Her. Alone," he warned._

_"She is precious to you," the Puppeteer hissed._

_The Professor gazed down at **Jane**_.

John flushed as he first rubbed out and then scribbled _Iris_ over the ghost of _her_ name.

 

oOo

 

Jane wanted to bang her head on her typewriter.

Normally, she would have simply X-d out the error, -- perfectly acceptable for a draft.

_I'd just die if he saw it..._

One letter at a time. Clack... Clack... Clack... Clack.

"Oh, fudge!"

"My fella says I swear too much. But is 'gadzooks' naughty?” Betty rambled. "You're so good. You never swear."

"Fingers aren't working," Jane mumbled.

Just four letters. Only four simple taps.

"I-R-I-S," she mouthed in time with her fingers.

_...The Professor gazed down at **Jane**..._

She groaned and yanked the paper out a fourth time.


End file.
